Bad Dog
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: hehe, i thought the title was cute, Inuyasha is a bad doggy mainly cause of Kikyo, he is a street racer but what happens when he hits a certain someone with his car, everything he knows is about change for the best Chapter 10 is updated!
1. Chapter 1

The Higurashi family moved to the shine that was still in the family owned by Kagome's grandfather. Kagome was a beautiful 17 year old, with raven black hair landing a little past her shoulders, with her long skinny legs, her perfect hips, and her all around perfect body with the sexy curves a girl her age should have. Her mother had bought her a car for her 16th birthday, it was a 1964 ½ yellow Mustang. As Kagome followed behind her mother in her Mustang, a car came out of nowhere and hit her mother's car, Kagome was behind her enough that she could stop in time. Slowly she pulled to the side of the road, she flipped open her cell phone and attempted to make her shaking fingers punch the numbers but she heard an ambulance riding to the scene. Kagome just sat in her car and stared at her mother's Jeep,

"Mom…Sota," Kagome stuttered out, she sat there in pure fear and shock, she thought it was all just a nightmare, she was already shaking like a leaf in the wind, she couldn't bring herself to get out of the car though. Tears hadn't started streaming down her angelic face yet, but her legs were numb, they wouldn't move, but she wanted to get to her family to see how bad they were injured. Staring at the scene Kagome could see through her stinging eyes that were starting to finally form tears, the paramedics were taking her mother out on a stretcher, Kagome busted out of her car,

"Mom!" Kagome screamed, she started running across the intersection wasn't paying any attention to oncoming traffic, it just so happened that Sango and Miroku were on their way the mall, they had befriended Kagome on her many trips to see her grandfather, Sango happened to see Kagome running across the opposite lanes of traffic.

"Kagome?" Sango confused, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her but she spotted the yellow Mustang, Sango pulled over on the opposite side of the road. Miroku gave her a confused look,

"Sango?" Miroku seeing the mortified look written all over her face, but then he saw it, the body of their best friend was lying on the hood of the bad ass himself, Inuyasha. No one messed with that guy, Miroku and Sango were both friends with him but it was before he had turned so bad, Inuyasha was a 19 year old that came from a well known wealthy family, his brother was a part time paramedic, Sesshomaru, he was pulling Sota out of the wreckage when he saw his younger brother Inuyasha get out of the car, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome up in his arms and placed her in the front seat on his Trans Am and sped. In and out of the traffic, like he was a pro at driving, and he was, street racing was how he earned his living for the time being, till the day that his mother and father would make him come into the family business, of stock and bonds, he had reached his parent's house in 7 minutes flat.


	2. Inuyasha still has a heartsomewhere

"Mom…Sota," Kagome whispered, Inuyasha gently grabbed Kagome in his arms, he quickly walked into the house,

"Mom, I need you," Inuyasha bellowed. Izayoi came walking around the corner, she gasped when she saw the young woman,

"Bring her this way son," Izayoi quickly scurrying to the elevator, Inuyasha followed her to the elevator and they popped out at his mother's lab. Izayoi quickly walked to the table in the middle of the room,

"Lay her here," Izayoi putting on her glasses,

"Can you save her mom, I can't go to jail over this, I can't lose my license," Inuyasha boomed.

"Leave," Izayoi harshly, she couldn't stand her own son anymore, something had happened to him when he hit 16. Still being a half demon but always keeping it hid the best he could from the real world because they weren't ready for it, he always wore his hat to cover his dog ears, if anyone ever asked where his human ears were he would glare them down till they left him alone, besides his long died black hair covered the spot where human ears would have been, he would also file down his claws and he never could hide his fangs, he would smart off to people saying that he was born that way. Inuyasha glared at his mother and left, taking the stairs this time so he could slam the door behind him. Izayoi shook her head, she cut Kagome's clothes off, she looked over her broke body and picked up the phone, she dialed a number,

"Yes, I need you down here in the lab, can you hurry," Izayoi hanging up.

"Mom… is Sota okay?" Kagome whispered as she had a time trying to breath.

"Shh, you're going to be alright, my name is Izayoi, my son hit you with his car, do you remember anything at all?" Izayoi quietly, just then Izayoi heard the elevator doors open,

"She has some broke ribs and her left leg is broken, also she sustains a nasty cut on her forehead," Izayoi listing the problems. Two different pairs of footsteps came walking over, her husband gently pushed her out of the way, Sesshomaru stood leaning against the wall,

"Her mother and her brother were hit, Inuyasha had no intentions of hitting this girl, she was running across the street trying to get to her family," her elder son explained,

"Yes, but if she dies…" Izayoi being interrupted,

"She's not a mere human," Sesshomaru and his father explained at the same exact time.

"So, can you save her?" Izayoi looking at her full demon husband,

"Step aside," he strongly commanded, Izayoi walked out of the way.

"Did her family survive?" Izayoi questioned Sesshomaru,

"Her mother was already gone, the boy is in ICU, he sustained minimum damage, he should be alright though," Sesshomaru still in his paramedic uniform. Outside Inuyasha was inspecting the Trans Am, seeing what damages had been done, there were dents here and there on the hood and bumper along with some blood spots.

"Damn, that tiny little girl made this big of a dent, she must not be human, come to think, her blood scent smells kind of off, it doesn't smell like human's blood," Inuyasha sniffing the little amount of blood that he had stuck his finger in. Going to the garage he grabbed a clean rag and a gallon bucket and washed them both out good, then began to fill the bucket full of water and added the car wash soap as he sprayed the water in the bucket. Their family had servants that could do this task but Inuyasha refused to let any servant touch his prized street racing cars, he always took care of them, he always replaced the things that needed replacing or fixing, he had took a Auto shop class in high school so he knew cars and motorcycles inside and out.

"What did you do with Kagome, me and Sango saw you hit her, if she dies…" a familiar voice coming from behind Inuyasha's car, the voice had been cut off,

"Your little girlfriend is in good hands, she isn't going to die, monk," Inuyasha growled as he sprayed his car down. Miroku spat as he was sprayed in the face, Inuyasha heard the monk cursing underneath his breath,

"What was that monk?" Inuyasha bellowed, Miroku's blood boiled, he walked around the Trans Am walking toward the house, but something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, Kikyo. Kikyo had just turned the car off, she stepped out, Miroku smirked, he had such a good comeback for Inuyasha, Kikyo was the street racers slut. There she stood dressed in a mini plaid red skirt, a white button up short sleeve shirt that was tied around her torso showing her midriff and it looked like her breasts would pop out at any minute, she had her black shoulder length hair pulled up in pig tails, and she was wearing knee-high white socks with black sexy looking high heel platforms, to top it all off she was sucking on a sucker.

"Kikyo, you know I have never in my life thought that you could dress any sluttier than you already do, looks like I was wrong," Miroku commented. Miroku was well known for being a womanizer but he would never dream of touching this woman, she slept with everyone and anyone would wanted her,

"Don't be messing with my girl, monk," Inuyasha spat,

"By the way, you know come to think about it, since "it" has came into your life, that's how come we aren't friends anymore," Miroku shouted, Sesshomaru watched from the window.

~That slut is here.~ Sesshomaru feeling a growl coming from the deep pits of his stomach,

"Who cares, don't need a monk or a stupid demon slayer as my friends," Inuyasha grabbing Kikyo and pressing her to his body, groping her ass as he kissed her, Miroku thought he was literary going to throw up.

"Didn't know how bad you liked rotten fish, by the way, I wouldn't suck face with that, you don't know who's dicks its been sucking on lately," Miroku smiling at all the 'nice' things he had to say about his ex-friend's girlfriend.

"Why you little…" Inuyasha about to tear off after Miroku, Sesshomau stood in his way,

"Let me by Sess pool, I'm going to kill that monk, talking trash about my woman," Inuyasha getting in his brother's face.

"Look again dear brother, that woman is trash, besides, you aren't going to do any killing on these grounds," Sesshomaru following Miroku in the house. Inuyasha wanted to explode,

"Calm down, teddy bear, we'll get him when he is all alone," Kikyo kissing on Inuyasha's naked shoulder.

"Wanna help wash my car, my sexy snuggle bunny?" Inuyasha drawing his finger where her mini skirt came to rest on her lower hips.

"Of course," Kikyo acting all seductive, he gave her a soft sponge, he watched as she bent over, she might as well not have been wearing any underwear because she always wore thongs, Inuyasha stood there smiling at the view he had, he finally walked up behind her and groped her bare ass from underneath her mini skirt, he leaned over her,

"I could take you right now, right here on top of my car, if you didn't have the heels on," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kikyo smirked, she slid the heels off, Inuyasha bit his lip, he threw her over his shoulder and walked into the house, Miroku and Sesshomaru were already in the lab, which was a good thing for Inuyasha, his brother would have been throwing Kikyo out. While Inuyasha and Kikyo were doing ungodly things in his bedroom Sesshomaru and Miroku were watching Sesshomaru's father work on Kagome.

"How's Kagome's family? Sango went to the hospital to check on them," Miroku softly,

"We couldn't save her mother, her brother is in ICU but he should be alright," Sesshomaru explained.

"You know I don't think Kikyo is good for Inuyasha, he is going to get someone killed the way he is acting, ever since they started dating Inuyasha has turned against me and Sango," Miroku seriously, Sesshomaru only nodded, Izayoi watched them talk.

"I'm guessing that Kikyo is here?" Izayoi looking at Miroku and her son,

"Yes mamm, 'it' is here, probably spreading it all over," Miroku smirked,

"I'll take care of it mother," Sesshomaru about to walk upstairs,

"Sesshomaru, I would like to have a word with Inuyasha, in the library please," Izayoi taking Miroku to the elevator. Sesshomaru nodded and headed up to Inuyasha's room.


	3. Inuyasha in Trouble

Sesshomaru heard Kikyo and Inuyasha's heat of passion or whatever they wanted to call it,

"You want something done right, you send the eldest son to do it, not some servant," Sesshomaru mumbled. Jerking the door open he saw the two, Inuyasha was chained to the bed, while Kikyo had her fun with her whip. Kikyo slung her hair out of her face and smiled,

"Ah, two brothers to play with, I love a man in uniform," Kikyo jumping off the bed and seductively walking over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru let her run her hands over his uniform for a few minutes till he snatched her wrist rather a bit too rough, Kikyo smirked,

"A man that can inflict pain, I love it," Kikyo flicking her tongue out at him, "I detest the smell of fish, pick your clothes up and leave at once, unless you prefer to drive home as you are," Sesshomaru throwing her off of him, she hit the floor with a thud. Kikyo growled,

"You'll pay for that," Kikyo grabbing her clothes on and leaving. Inuyasha watching her leave,

"You have no right to barge in on us like that…" Inuyasha growling, Sesshomaru cut him off,

"You have no respect for anything anymore, no respect for your father's house or for your human mother's heart, by the way, your mother wants to see you in the library, half breed," Sesshomaru harshly. With the last word spat out from Sesshomaru's mouth, he turned to leave, Inuyasha broke through the chains, he lunged at his brother who turned around and caught him with one of his hand's wrapped around Inyasha's throat squeezing tightly.

"You will lose little brother, fight me and you will lose, you have turned your life upside down ever since you met that slut, mark my words, you hurt mother anymore than you have already there will be hell to pay," Sesshomaru throwing a pair of pants at Inuyasha and dropping him to the floor. Inuyasha stared at his brother as he put the pants on Sesshomaru then grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and personally walked him to the library.


	4. Inuyasha's Punishment

Izayoi and Miroku were sitting at the long table, waiting for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru entered in the library and sat Inuyasha down hard in a chair in front of Miroku and Izayoi.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, can you stay in case I have any problems with him?" Izayoi asked softly. Sesshomaru turned,

"If you have any problems with him I'll deal with it, Inuyasha already knows what will happen," Sesshomaru walking away,

"I ain't scared of you big brother," Inuyasha being the big ass that he had tried to always be since he had met Kikyo.

"You should little half breed, I hold more power than you could ever dream of having," Sesshomaru walking out, Inuyasha snarled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What did you call me in here for mother and why is that monk still here?" Inuyasha growled,

"I'm here waiting to take my friend that you hit with your car home," Miroku snapped.

"I could have left her there to die ya know," Inuyasha jumping up to his feet, the chair made an awful screeching noise as it forcefully slid against the polished buffed hard wood floors.

"Sit down Inuyasha," Izayoi demanded, Inuyasha bared his fangs at Miroku,

"I said sit down Inuyasha," Izayoi getting a deadly tone in her voice, Inuyasha slowly sat back down in his chair, never taking his eyes off of Miroku.

"Inuyasha, I want you to listen to me and listen well, you have two choices to choose from, going into your father's business or being a paramedic part time with your brother, you are going to stop seeing Kikyo, you are going to cut the racing from your life and you are going to stay in this house and you will take care of Ms. Higurashi and her brother, you will tend to her every need, oh and one more thing, you will for two hours a day sit in this library and talk to Miroku and Sango," Izayoi strongly. Inuyasha sat with his mouth open a little, looking at his mother with dot eyes and a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I'm tired of you acting the way you are, your clothes also will be removed from your closet and replaced with nice clothes, there is party that you will attend with Ms. Higurashi, it is set a mouth and two days from now, if you can handle being proper for one night I will not have you take classes to learn proper conduct, if you don't think you can handle this task tell me now," Izayoi waiting for his answer,

"I will manage for one night," Inuyasha snarled out.

"Good," Izayoi nodding, she stood up and walked over to him, she cupped cheek into her soft motherly hands,

"I'm just miss my son, I'm trying to get my old Inuyasha back, I love you, now, sit with Miroku for your two hour session today," Izayoi leaving the room. Inuyasha couldn't speak, his mouth was still agape, Miroku stared at Inuyasha,

"You never used to be this bad, you used to care, I know you still do care or else you would have left Kagome to die in the street," Miroku explained. Inuyasha gave him an ugly look,

"I come from a wealthy family, I can't ruin my family's name," Inuyasha growled,

"I'm sure you've already done that with the car racing and with Kikyo," Miroku spatted out.

"No one knows who I am when I race, even Kikyo was told not to call me by my real name, besides I'm not stupid, I don't race here, I race five hours from here, not like you need to my business," Inuyasha getting up from the table.

"You know, your mother has done a lot for you in your life, your mother does love you, but you have hurt her so much, she wants you to be happy and Inuyasha, you are not happy, you haven't been happy since we were friends, Kikyo has turned you against everyone, me, Sango, your mother, and I haven't seen Sesshomaru treat you that rough in my life till today," Miroku seriously. Inuyasha started thinking back when he was young; Inuyasha was a youngster, he had ran after a ball because he wanted to play with the others, but when he returned to give back the ball the group of players had left, his mother watched as her son stood confused, she had been collecting herbs for medicine, now she hid her tears underneath her long raven black hair. Inuyasha remembered running to his mother,

"What is a half breed, mom, you're crying why are you crying?" Inuyasha being a confused little child. His father the Great Dog demon found them both and explained everything to his son,

"There is no place for me, I'm not a full demon and I'm not a full human, there is no place for me," Inuyasha cried as he shot past his father and ran into the forest. Inuyasha shook away the memories,

"I don't fit in anywhere, I don't belong with the humans nor with the demons," Inuyasha snarled, Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder, Inuyasha in return gave him a dirty look,

"One day you will belong," Miroku patting his shoulder.

"Ya and how's that monk, I can't wish on a fairy godmother to make me a full demon and the Shikon Jewel is just a stupid little bedtime story for little kids, half breeds like me," Inuyasha growled as he walked further away from Miroku.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Miroku mumbled, his cell phone rang,

"Hello, yeah, I heard, how is Sota? I'm talking to Inuyasha right now so I'm going to have to let you go, yeah, I'm standing here talking to him right now," Miroku seriously.

"Alright bye, hey, why don't you come over right now," Miroku seriously, he hung up,

"Sango is on her way over," Miroku seriously,

"Oh joy!" Inuyasha's voice full with sarcasm.

"What were you saying about the Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha interested,

"Kagome, she has a purple jewel around her neck on a necklace, you could ask her about it sometime," Miroku seriously. Inuyasha was confused,

~Why would she have the Shikon Jewel.~ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Kagome is your best friend right?" Inuyasha still having an angry look on his face,

"Yeah, you know you need a girl like Kagome, she is very caring, she isn't selfish, she would help you fit in, she would make you feel like you belonged," Miroku seriously.

"Then you know she isn't just a mere human, what kind of demon is she?" Inuyasha asked, the monk stared at Inuyasha with dot eyes, he started laughing. Inuyasha was growing impatient,

"Damn it monk, would ya stop the nonsense and tell me already, she isn't fully human, her blood has a strange scent to it, and if she possesses the jewel then she has to be some type of a demon," Inuyasha started thinking again,

~But if she was a demon then that would make her half demon, so why hasn't she tried using the jewel to turn full demon?~ Inuyasha holding his head and sitting on top of the table.

"Kagome isn't a demon, her family owns the old shrine at the top of the hill, she is the old man's granddaughter Kagome Higurashi," Miroku explained, Izayoi entered in the room,

"Kagome is in the guest bedroom if you would like to go in and see her," Izayoi speaking to Miroku, he turned to Inuyasha.

"Coming?" Miroku asked,

"I'm going to go find something to eat, don't worry, when Sango gets here we still have another fun filled hour together," Inuyasha passing his mother by. Izayoi watched her son walk away,

"Don't worry about your son, he'll return to us in no time," Miroku placing a hand on Izayoi's shoulder.

"A mother always worries, its part of nature, I'm also worried about Kagome, all she has left is her grandfather and her little brother," Izayoi taking Miroku to the guest room.

"Izayoi, Inuyasha said that her blood scent seemed off, if she is part something else what is it, she isn't part demon, me and Sango both would know if she was," Miroku confused.

"She is a priestess, that's how she received the Shikon Jewel," Izayoi explained,

"So the Shikon Jewel is real, but how could you know that?" Miroku confused,

"Every priestess knows that, and besides how do you think she survived that blow from Inuyasha's car, a mere human would have died on impact," Izayoi explained, slowly she turned the knob on a door.

"She'll be in and out of it for about a week but my husband has healed her completely," Izayoi softly.

"Thank you both so much, if there's any way I can repay you…" Miroku being interrupted,

"Can you let her stay here, her and her brother? And, help my son find himself," Izayoi soft.

"I'm sure that Kagome would love the offer but I don't know if she will accept, and I will try my best to help Inuyasha but its really up to him to change," Miroku explained.

"Of course, I just want the best for him, Kikyo will destroy what little of Inuyasha is left, tell me about Kagome, what's her heart like," Izayoi asked as she sat on the bed playing with Kagome beautiful raven black hair.

"She is very caring, she thinks of others before herself, she is almost like a mother, very nurturing, and she cooks too," Miroku smirked as he remembered all the times they had went on picnics and the times he and Sango had gotten hurt, Kagome was always there, patching them up.

"She's a good friend to me and Sango," Miroku staring at Kagome.

"Then Kagome is just a friend to you nothing more?" Izayoi asked,

"My love is Sango thought I don't know how to tell her, I'm a womanizer I admit but there's just something about Sango that, I don't know, I can only thing of her as the woman for me, the one that would bare my children," Miroku finding himself getting confused,

"She sounds perfect for Inuyasha, maybe she will rub off on Inuyasha," Izayoi thing out loud.

"Yes, that is what I told Inuyasha, but he is pretty lost, maybe you could set them up, although you might have to go to the extremes and lock them in the room together," Miroku laughing a little. The doorbell rang,

"That must be Sango," Miroku about to get up,

"Stay with Kagome, in case she wakes up," Izayoi going and greeting her guest, Izayoi never minded for Sango and Miroku coming over, they all still got along, except for Inuyasha.


	5. trying to talk some sense

Izayoi was walking towards the front entry, she saw Sango talking with Sesshomaru,

"Ms. Sango, Kagome is fine, she is resting, come, I will show you to her room," Izayoi greeting her guest,

"Kagome's mother is dead," Sango hugging Izayoi.

"Sango, I'm sorry, we'll find who did this," Izayoi looking at Sesshomaru,

"Why don't you take Sango to the bedroom where Kagome is and I'll get her some water," Izayoi explained to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru walked over to Sango and was about to pick her up in his arms,

"I'm fine I can walk," Sango sniffled. Sesshomaru held his arm out for her to be escorted to the bedroom, she gently took his arm, Sesshomaru had his eyes open for a girl to take to the ball, he was thinking about asking Sango but then he thought better of it he knew it would hurt the name of his family, bringing a demon slayer to one of the parties his father threw, it was business and most of the party members were in some shape or form a demon, not to mention it would look bad on Sesshomaru himself seen as he was a full demon.

"Its been a while," Sango softly,

"Yes, Ms. Sango, it has," Sesshomaru being a gentleman.

"Sesshomaru, you and your family need to stop calling me that, I consider you all family, so please call me Sango," Sango stopping Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru hesitated looking at her.

"What's going on, Sesshomaru, look at me," Sango softly, Sesshomaru stared at Sango,

"You are a demon slayer, I am a demon, a full demon, friends are all that we could ever be," Sesshomaru a bit harsh.

"I know that, I haven't asked of you other than friendship," Sango strongly, Sesshomaru kept walking, Sango was confused, she followed Sesshomaru down to the bedroom.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Sango kissing his cheek,

"Hey Sesshomaru, you do your job well but you can't help those who are already gone," Sango knowing Sesshomaru hurt every time he lost someone, she knew that because that was how Rin came to him, Rin had gotten thrown through a windshield of a car traveling at a high speed, she was 11 years old when she died but Sesshomaru saved her with his sword, no one was around to ask questions, her father was already dead so he had took Rin as his own. Sango smirked,

"You know, you may act like you don't care but the truth is you do, or else Rin would have been buried four years ago," Sango walking into the room. Sesshomaru stood there and stared at the baffled, slowly he walked away, Inuyasha ran into him,

"Watch it Sess pool," Inuyasha growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm home," Rin shouted as she ran and hugged him, she had turned into a gorgeous girl, black hair, skinny and very active for a 15 year old.

"Rin, quiet down, you know how you are supposed to act," Sesshomaru explained,

"Sorry father, Inuyasha, let me guess picking fights with my father again? When are you ever going to learn? My father can kick your ass, what can you do to him, scratch him with your claws?" Rin harshly.

"Rin, enough!" Sesshomaru ordered,

"Sorry father," Rin apologized,

"Good work Sesshomaru, she's taking after you so well," Inuyasha walking into his room which was right by Kagome's room. Inuyasha slammed his door hard,

"Father, take me riding today, you promised," Rin reminding him,

"Yes of course Rin, go change, meet me at the front door," Sesshomaru going to his room to change. Sango and Miroku sat on the bed by Kagome,

"What will happen when they find out their mother is dead?" Sango feeling bad for Kagome and Sota.

"I don't know but Izayoi wants Kagome and her little brother here, I think she is going to try and hook Inuyasha up with Kagome," Miroku smirked, Sango was crying again.

"Sango," Miroku trying to look at her face,

"I'm fine Miroku its just, little Sota, he wont have a mother anymore," Sango seriously.

"He still has Kagome, he'll have us too," Miroku placing a hand on Sango's shoulder, Sango finally started crying on his shoulder, Izayoi walked in with a glass of water for Sango,

"Thank you, Izayoi, do you want Kagome and Sota to live with you," Sango mumbled,

"Yes, they both need a mother, I can serve as mother for Sota and Kagome, Kagome will be part of the family, I can't replace their mother, I will pay for the funeral and for the hospital bill of her brother, but the thing is, I wanted more kids and I wanted a daughter, and you guys can come and see them and have slumber parties and what nots," Izayoi walking over to the window and looking out.

"Why is Sesshomaru still treating him like shit?" Sango confused,

"They have never gotten along, though Sesshomaru is caring towards me and Kikyo has turned Inuyasha against all of us, he doesn't approve of what all has been destroyed by that woman, he doesn't like that Inuyasha has treated his friends or his mother like they mean nothing to him," Izayoi explained.

"Inuyasha, does need to go back to normal, Kikyo did a number on him though," Sango shaking her head, she slowly got up off the bed and started walking out,

"Where are you going?" Miroku confused,

"I'm going to go talk to him," Sango seriously,

"I don't know if that's…." Miroku didn't get to finish out his sentence, he was cut off by Sango shutting the door.


	6. Sango's talk with Inuyasha

Sango knocked on Inuyasha's door next to Kagome's room,

"Go away," Inuyasha shouted, Sango could tell he was upset but she turned the knob on the door and walked in and shut the door behind her and locking it. Inuyasha was lying on his bed,

"Didn't you hear me, I don't want to talk right now," Inuyasha growling as he stared at the ceiling, Sango walked over to his huge bed, she laid down on the bed beside him.

"So, you must be pretty upset right now, huh," Sango softly,

"Eh, that's an understatement," Inuyasha scoffed, he was throwing darts at Sesshomaru's picture on the ceiling, Sango laughed a little,

"So you come in here and throw darts at your brother's picture as a stress reliever?" Sango smirked.

"Not like I can beat the shit out of him, what do ya want Sango?" Inuyasha still growling,

"Just calm down, let me ask you a question, do you think that Kikyo really loves you when you know she is sleeping with other men?" Sango seriously, Inuyasha slowly turned his head and looked at her.

"I don't fall in love, she is just a play thing, no one could ever love a half breed like me," Inuyasha slowly turning his head back towards the ceiling, he threw a dart and it hit Sesshomaru's eye,

"Nice shot, you know Kagome could love you, she has a big enough heart," Sango threw out. Inuyasha laughed,

"You think I am looking for handouts is that it, poor little half breed has to have pity love, is that it?" Inuyasha getting really pissed off. Sango sat up,

"Inuyasha, you know that I didn't mean it that way, you need to get over yourself and quit this 'bad ass' act, because you know what, you hurt me, Miroku, and your mother, your mother who still loves you so much," Sango getting in his face. Inuyasha never backed down, not in a fight,

"Besides, it would never work, she is, whatever she is, and I am not full human or demon, it wouldn't work, and if Kagome is as nice as you and Miroku make her out to be, she doesn't need to get involved with me, but it seems like I have no choice, I have to take her to the ball my father is throwing, and I have to be on my best behavior, not to mention my mother has made the chore of taking care of her and her brother my business," Inuyasha lying back down on the bed. Sango looked at him,

"You know what, you're problem is that Kikyo has ruined your chance of getting to know people that may actually turn out to be your best friend," Sango seriously.

"So, why can't her mother just come and pick them up?" Inuyasha spat,

"Her mother died in a wreck, her little brother barely escaped death himself, that's why her mother can't come and pick them up, she has no one but me, Miroku, and your mother," Sango getting up and walking to the door and unlocking it,

"You know, there's no talking to you, you aren't going to change," Sango harshly as she slammed the door. Inuyasha threw a dart at the door as it closed,

"Good riddance to ya," Inuyasha burying himself under the covers.

Sango bumped into Rin,

"Hey, were you just talking to Inuyasha?" Rin raising a brow,

"There's no talking to that ass, where you going?" Sango looking at her attire,

"I'm going horseback riding with dad, I know he isn't my real father but he says that my biological father wasn't much of a father, you wanna come?" Rin asked.

"If it's alright with your father," Sango frustrated, she let out a sigh,

"I'm sure it will be okay with him, I think he kind of likes you anyways," Rin softly, Sango blushed, she smirked,

"How would you know that?" Sango confused, they started walking to the front door, they sat down on the couch,

"He's got a picture of you and him together, he has it in a frame by his bed, he doesn't have a date for the ball yet, I rather not go to boring things like that, but I always have to attend, it would be nice to have someone there that I knew to talk to," Rin seriously, Sango was thinking about earlier when she was with Sesshomaru,

"_You are a demon slayer, I am a demon, a full demon, friends are all that we could ever be," _Sesshomaru's words standing out. Sango gasped and placed her hand over her mouth,

_~It wasn't said because he thought I might be getting too close to him, it was said because he is getting to close to me. He does like me.~ _Sango thought, Sesshomaru came out and wore some old holey jeans and a black tank top, he still held his cold image on his face,

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru walking to Sango,

"It's alright that she comes with us riding, isn't it father? Come on dad, she just gotten in a fight with Inuyasha, she needs to get away," Rin giving him puppy pouting face. Sango laughed a little,

"Its fine Rin, I'll just go by myself," Sango walking out to the stables. Sesshomaru gave Rin a look,

"Come on dad, you like her, I know you do, I wouldn't mind having Sango as a mother," Rin smiling,

"You wanted to go horse backing riding, did you not?" Sesshomaru letting Sango get a head start.

"Yes, but Sesshomaru, you don't have a date for the ball, you can't just keep passing me off as a date, Sango seems like your type, you guys used to be close, what happened?" Rin confused as she walked with him towards the stables,

"We grew up Rin, we took different paths in our lives, Sango couldn't never be nothing more than a friend," Sesshomaru explained strongly. Rin looked up at him,

"Why not, can't you go with her to this party, if I have to go I want to have someone to talk to, I don't know anyone at these stupid parties," Rin whined, Sesshomaru was getting quite irritated with Rin.

"Rin, Sango is a demon slayer, she slays demons for a living, do you see why we could never be a family?" Sesshomaru getting a bit harsh, Rin looked down at her feet,

"Yes father, I'm sorry," Rin picking up on the irritated mood he was getting in.

"I'm sorry Rin, I know you need a mother but I haven't found the suitable person for you," Sesshomaru sighed,

"No father, I want you to be happy, you seemed happy in the picture," Rin softly, Sesshomaru was caught off guard,

"What picture?" Sesshomaru confused,

"The one you had by your bedside, with Sango in it, but can't you just take her to one party, I want her there," Rin whined some more.

"We'll see, I will have to check with your grandfather," Sesshomaru giving into Rin somewhat, Rin hugged Sesshomaru,

"Thank you dad," Rin running off to the stables, Sesshomaru watched her,

_~Rin, I'm sorry I can't give you a mother, it's not that simple.~ _Sesshomaru wanting to be a good father to her.


	7. Trying to get back what we lost

Sango had mounted a horse bareback, she took off galloping out of the stables, Sesshomaru watched Sango go,

~I wonder, what did happen to us back then, why did we fall apart, why aren't we as close as we used to be?~ Sesshomaru trying to remember back in his childhood. Nothing came to him, it was all just a blank, he shugged it off and got their horses ready for Rin and himself.

"Where do you want to ride to?" Sesshomaru turning to ask Rin, she was done galloping off to catch up with Sango,

"Damn child, why doesn't she understand or listen?" Sesshomaru throwing himself in the saddle and taking off, Rin was a good distance away from him, he tried to catch up to her but she was long gone, all that could be seen of her was her horse's tail as she rounded the bend in the trail. Sesshomaru kept riding, he was determined to get to her before she caught up with Sango.

"Sango, wait up," Rin screamed, Sango couldn't hear her, she was too far away, suddenly a demonic aura was coming close, Sango was too upset to notice it, she kept riding right into it, Rin was following her, a demon was standing up on top of the cliff that Rin was riding by, Rin looked up, she let out a ear piercing scream, Sango stopped her horse, she looked back, she smelt it now, the demonic aura, she looked up at the cliff, the demon was throwing rocks down at Rin, he had a large rock ready to throw at Rin, Rin was stuck there, she nor her horse moved,

"Move Rin," Sango mumbled, she turned her horse around and galloped as fast as she could towards Rin, the rock was coming down on both of them, Sesshomaru stared in disbelieve, he galloped as fast as he could towards them but he was still out of range of getting to Rin.

"Grab my arm," Sango running towards Rin, Rin reached out and waited for Sango, she grabbed Sango's arm and Sango grabbed hers and slung her on her own horse and sped off, the horse got spooked and ran, Sango got scratched by the boulder that had came down, it knocked her out but Rin held her on the horse, Sesshomaru's breath was caught in his throat.

"Rin, damn it, how many times have I told you not to do that shit!" Sesshomaru screaming at Rin,

"You have to help her father," Rin crying, Sesshomaru got Sango on his horse and sat her leaning against him,

"Go, head to the house now," Sesshomaru growled.

"Please dad, help her, she saved my life," Rin crying hard,

"Just go Rin, you get to the house and stay there," Sesshomaru screamed at her, Rin galloped back to the house. Sesshomaru got out of range of the demon, the demon had never been a problem for them, because they never bothered him and he never bothered them, but Sango had awaken the demon and angered him, she just didn't know she had. Slowly Sesshomaru got Sango off the horse and laid her down on the ground, gently he pushed back her hair, her forehead held a large gash, Sesshomaru cut his wrist and let a few drops of his blood hit her gash, it healed completely.

"Rin," Sango mumbled, Sesshomaru was still kneeled down by her,

"Rin is fine," Sesshomaru strongly, slowly Sango opened her eyes, she stared at Sesshomaru,

"She's okay?" Sango still worried, Sesshomaru sat down by her,

"She's alright, she's grounded but she is alright, thanks to you," Sesshomaru not really good at the whole thanking someone. Sango put her hand to her head,

"I know how much she means to you Sesshomaru, I wouldn't let anything hurt her, I would die before anything hurt her," Sango groaned,

"Well you just about proved that, come on lets get you something for that headache," Sesshomaru getting up, he offered her a hand, she looked at his hand and then up at his face, it started raining out of the clear blue sky, she slipped her hand into his. Sesshomaru helped her stand, she was a little wobbly, he held her waist,

"You healed me didn't you?" Sango staring at his eyes. Sesshomaru nodded,

"Thank you," Sango softly, Sesshomaru stared at her,

"Sango, what happened to us, why did we grow apart?" Sesshomaru holding her close, Sango looked down at her feet,

"You don't remember do you?" Sango trying to pull away, Sesshomaru held her tighter, Sango had her head down, her bangs were hiding her eyes, Sesshomaru smelt tears.

"Sango?" Sesshomaru confused,

"Its because I joined my father in the demon slayer business, my father banned me from hanging out with you, he said that you were a full demon," Sango softly,

"I…I didn't mean to hurt you that way, but he watched me carefully," Sango explained. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, he turned his head,

"And now?" Sesshomaru strongly, Sango looked at him,

"I want to get back what we lost, what I was forced to lose, I never wanted to lose you," Sango slumping to the ground, to Sesshomaru's feet. Sesshomaru looked down at her, but what he saw was a childlike Sango, he was remembering the day that her father had confronted Sesshomaru,

"_You are forbidden to see my daughter ever again, if I catch you with her, I will end your life myself, is that understood," her father staring Sesshomaru down, he looked down at Sango as she pulled at her father's arm begging him not to do it. He threw Sango down to the ground, Sesshomaru watched as she held herself, crying her heart out. Sesshomaru hadn't turn cold hearted till he had to turn his back on Sango and leave her there on the ground, he knew by the way she was crying her heart was breaking, all he wanted to do was to pick her up and take her away from him, but he turned away, thinking about his family's name, he wasn't going to let anyone destroy it, that's when he turned so cold. _Sesshomaru slowly bent down,

"I remember that day, of how you begged your father, how he threw you to the ground and how your tears poured to the ground, I swear I could hear your heart breaking, that's the day I grew ice around my heart, I wanted to kill your father for treating you like he did but I walked away, I had to, I didn't have the strength to stand there any longer without taking action on him," Sesshomaru pulling her into his embrace. Sango hugged him so tight,

"I want it back, I want it all back, do you think its possible?" Sango crying,

"I don't know Sango, it was so long ago," Sesshomaru knowing he had the family's name to carry on, he couldn't ruin it.

_~My father married a human, why couldn't I marry a demon slayer, she would never turn on me, she hasn't yet, and I haven't turned on her.~ _Sesshomaru thought silently.

"There's a ball, one of the parties my father throws, but there's business, I don't know if you would be able to attend, but I want you there, with me," Sesshomaru seriously, Sango smiled, she looked at him,

"Yeah?" Sango softly, Sesshomaru nodded. Sango leaned her head onto Sesshomaru's chest, she could hear his heart beating, she closed her eyes,

"I miss you Sesshomaru," Sango mumbled.

"I have miss you for years my sweet Sango," Sesshomaru clothing her into his large muscular arms, he rested his head on top of her head, they used to do the same thing for hours on end when they were children, just sit in the rain curled up together, she would listen to his heart beat and he would feel her heart beating. Sesshomaru never ever cried, not even that day that he had to walk away from Sango for good or so he thought, but is very moment, a single tear ran down his face, he slowly smiled a small smile, he closed his eyes so tight,

"Sango, stay with me tonight," Sesshomaru stated, Sango nodded,

"Of course," Sango smiling, she was happy to stay with him.

"Come on, lets get you out of the rain, I will warm you a bath when we get back home," Sesshomaru helping her up, she slowly got up on the horse, he jumped up behind her,

"Lets just walk, give us more time to enjoy the rain," Sango smiling, she rubbed his hand that held her,

"Of course my dear Sango," Sesshomaru bringing the horse to a walk.


	8. Sesshomaru's Confession

Sesshomaru carried Sango into the house,

"Can we go and sit in the hot tub and get warmed up first?" Sango softly, Sesshomaru nodded, he carried her to the hot tub and sat her down, he locked the door behind them, Sango was taking her clothes off, Sesshomaru kept his back turned, Sango laughed.

"Sesshomaru come on, we used to shower together, this is no difference," Sango explained,

"Sango, we were kids, your 21, I'm 25, we are grown up now," Sesshomaru trying not to stutter from being in a weird situation. Sango stood up,

"Sesshomaru, I want you to look at me," Sango strongly,

"Sango, I can't do that, you are a woman, I have too much respect for…" Sesshomaru being interrupted, Sango had jerked him around unexpectedly, he stared at the floor but curiosity his eyes wandered up slowly over Sango's whole body. A scar caught his attention, resting on her right rib cage, Sesshomaru stared at her eyes, then gazed back at her scar.

"Its, um, it's where I saved you in battle," Sango seriously,

"You are beautiful Sango, even your battle scars," Sesshomaru rubbing the scar with his thumb, Sango watched as he kissed the scar, Sango felt a chill go up her spine, she gasped, Sesshomaru could smell it, the sweat in the palms of her hands, he could hear her heart fluttering and skip a beat, he heard her breathing getting heavy, she was turned on by a mere kiss to her scarred skin. Sesshomaru smirked, as he stood really close to her, breathing his hot breathe on her,

"Are you scared of me Sango?" Sesshomaru harshly in her ear, Sango swallowed, she knew that Sesshomaru knew what she was feeling,

"Very," Sango pulling his shirt off over his head, she ran her hands over his bare muscular chest.

"Sango, we aren't going to mate, I like you more than best friends but I don't know if I am allowed to mate with you," Sesshomaru not wanting to break her heart all over again, Sango stared to at him,

"I don't mate with anyone till marriage," Sango seriously.

"Sango, I love you, I have always loved you," Sesshomaru stared her down, Sango smiled,

"I love you too Sesshomaru, I'm happy again, I am truly happy with you," Sango getting overwhelmed, her eyes begin to fill with tears. Sesshomaru hugged her tight, Sango hugged him back,

"You can kiss me now," Sango smiling, Sesshomaru slowly pulled away,

"Yes, mamm, Sesshomaru smirked, he grabbed the back of her neck in his hand and stepped into her closer, he pulled her tight against him and kissed her lips. Slowly Sesshomaru ran his tongue along Sango's soft lips, finally Sango let his tongue into her mouth to explore is, she slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his boots, and she pulled away and bent down.

"You'll have to sit down," Sango looking up at him, Sesshomaru smirked, he sat his bare ass down on the floor and helped her take off his boots. After she got his pants and underwear off, she crawled on top of him, kissing his chest, Sesshomaru's breathing was becoming harder and his body wanted her so bad, he was shivering, but it was such a good feeling.

"Are you scared of me Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango nibbling his ear,

"Ah, Sango, don't take this the wrong way, but I can't control myself," Sesshomaru pulling her off of his body.

"You love my touch that much," Sango smirked,

"A little too much, I love you Sango, I wont lie to you, I have been with my fair share of women, but there was always you, I always wanted to wake up and see you in my arms, but you were never there," Sesshomaru having an angry look on his face. Sango stared him down, she placed her hand on his cheek,

"I am here, I am right here, right now, I wont leave your side unless you want me to go," Sango softly. Sesshomaru slowly picked her up and walked into the hot tub with her.

"I will never ask you to leave," Sesshomaru hanging onto her. Rin had seen them come in and head for the hot tub, they had been in there for a while now and she wanted to make sure Sango was okay. So she walked down to the where the hot tub was, she knocked,

"Is Sango alright?" Rin having red blood-shot eyes from crying.

"She's fine Rin," Sesshomaru rubbed Sango's shoulders they enjoyed their alone time together.


	9. Something Unexpected

Inuyasha fell asleep on his bed, he dreamt of Sango, himself, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha hadn't never met Kagome so he didn't know exactly what she was like, but in his dream Kagome was a nice and kind hearted young woman, he had scratched his hand, of course Inuyasha was cursing up a storm, but Kagome came over and gently doctored his hand up and they locked eyes, she was a shy young lady in his dream, but she was nice to him. He blinked a couple of times, in his dream, he couldn't believe someone was actually being nice to him, Kagome gave him a smile,

"Thank you Inuyasha, for everything," Kagome staring down at his hand that she was still touching,

"Eh, it was nothing Kagome," Inuyasha softly. Miroku was sitting in Kagome's room wondering where Sango had went to,

"Mom, Sota," Kagome mumbled, Miroku flipped backwards taking the chair that he was sitting in with him, he scrambled out of the floor and to Kagome's side. The thud that the chair had made hitting the floor had made Inuyasha jerk awake,

"Kagome, its Miroku, how are you feeling?" Miroku rubbing her hand, Inuyasha rubbed his face, and decided that he needed to check up on Kagome since it was his responsibility. Slowly he got off the bed and walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him and walking into Kagome's room next to his, he found an overturned chair that Miroku hadn't picked up yet, and also found Kagome awake and Miroku holding her hand, he was turning to leave that is till Miroku caught him,

"Inuyasha, wait, come here, Kagome, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha, this is Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha will be taking care of you for a while," Miroku explained to Kagome.

"Miroku, where is my mother and Sota?" Kagome asked again,

"Um, Kagome, Sota is fine, he's in the hospital," Miroku not wanting to tell her about her mother,

"What about my mother?" Kagome trying to sit up, Inuyasha quickly walked over to help her sit up and he straighten her pillows up so it would feel better on her back,

"Thank you Inuyashs, but can someone tell me about my mother?" Kagome's eyes starting to water. Miroku looked at Inuyasha,

"For Christ's sake, your mother died Kagome," Inuyasha knowing Miroku wasn't going to tell her. Kagome's tears streamed down her face, she shook her head,

"No, no, she can't be dead, not mom," Kagome jerking up out of bed, she was naked of course because no one had put any more clothes on her after taking her others off, Miroku grabbed Kagome, Inuyasha threw the bed covers to Miroku and Kagome since she was naked, Inuyasha watched her struggle in Miroku's arms,

"Kagome, calm down," Miroku covering her up.

"Is she really dead," Kagome finally stopped struggling against Miroku,

"Yes Kagome, she died on impact in the car wreck, I'm sorry," Miroku trying to hold her, she cried her eyes out, Inuyasha stared at her, he had no idea that Kagome loved her mother that much, slowly he made his way around the bed and over to Miroku.

"Let me try," Inuyasha getting Kagome in his arms, he sat down behind Kagome and wrapped her up in the blankets and started rocking her back and forth in his arms, he remembered the song his mother used to sing to her and started singing it to her softly. Kagome started falling asleep in his arms, she hung onto his arm and her head drifted to the crook of where his arm and shoulder met, soon she was fast asleep.

_~Great, am I supposed to sit here and hold her all fucking night?~ _Inuyasha staring at her, he could see where her tears had left a salty dried trail,

"If you'll stay here I am going to go see where Sango went to, she has been gone for a while now," Miroku leaving the room,

"Hey, what the hell am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha shouted, he jerked his head back to see if Kagome had woke up again, she was moving around in his arms, he started to sing the song again, he propped his back against the bed and sat there singing to her till he too had fallen asleep.


	10. Broke Heart and a little bit of hope

Miroku saw Sango and Sesshomaru coming from the hot tub, they both had their clothes in their hands and towels around their bodies, Miroku walked back to Kagome's room, he shut the door and sat down hard on the bed.

~She loves Sesshomaru? I guess there's no point in telling her now, I should just go.~ Miroku getting up and walking out of the room, Izayoi was walking towards him,

"Hey Miroku, are you not staying for dinner?" Izayoi softly, Miroku smiled a little hurt,

"I don't think I am needed here, Sango has Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha has Kagome covered, so I'm just going to go home, I'd love to stay but I seem out of place all of a sudden," Miroku walking on, Izayoi was confused, she walked to Sesshomaru's bedroom and knocked,

"Sesshomaru, can you come out here please," Izayoi strongly.

"Yes of course mother," Sesshomaru looking at Sango,

"Go take a shower, and I lend you some of my clothes when you get out," Sesshomaru explained, he walked out and shut the door behind him,

"Mother," Sesshomaru standing with a towel around his waist,

"What are your intentions with Sango?" Izayoi softly,

"Mother, I love Sango, I always have, I never stopped loving her, that's why I am not with anyone, that's why I have been with so many other women, I know you and father would never approve of me marrying a Demon Slayer, but there has to be some way around that, I miss her mother," Sesshomaru strongly. Izayoi hugged her son,

"Maybe you and Sango can figure something out, Sango seems like a nice addition to the family but being that she is a Demon Slayer would not look good on the family name," Izayoi giving him a look of sympathy.

"Mother, don't give me that look, I will figure something out, she loves me mother, we will find a way, without ruining this family's name," Sesshomaru looking her dead in the eye and speaking strongly, he never promised with words but with his eyes and his voice, just as his father always had.

"I know Sesshomaru, I just don't want to see you get hurt," Izayoi rubbing his arm,

"I'm all grown up now mother, you don't have to worry about me, I just don't want to give Sango any false hope, I'm truly happy mother, I haven't been happy since that day I had to …" Sesshomaru being cut off by his mother,

"I remember son," Izayoi softly.

"She'll be staying for the night, in the morning we'll have a talk with father," Sesshomaru strongly,

"Of course son, I will call when dinner is ready and I'll also find some clothes for our guests," Izayoi leaving his presences and going and checking in on Inuyasha. As she slowly traveled to Kagome's room she thought about Miroku,

"_I can only see her baring my children, but I don't know how to tell her I love her," _

"Poor Miroku, I guess he waited too long," Izayoi standing outside Kagome's shut door, slowly she opened the door and walked in, she found her son sitting in the floor holding Kagome as he leaned his back against the bed, she smiled.

"Inuyasha, honey, wake up," Izayoi whispered, Inuyasha slowly raised his head and looked up at his mother,

"Mom," Inuyasha softly,

"Why don't you put her back in the bed, I will send some clothes for her, how did she get in the floor?" Izayoi confused,

"She flipped out when she found out about her mother," Inuyasha whispered as he slowly got up and laid her in the bed with the blankets around her still.

"She must have been close to her mother," Izayoi gently sweeping Kagome's hair out of her face, Inuyasha sat on the bed staring at Kagome,

"I sung the song you used to sing to me, you know that one that you used to sing to me when I wouldn't stop crying, that one that used to put me to sleep every time?" Inuyasha not knowing that his mother was crying,

"I remember son, please stay with her till dinner, in case she wakes again, she is in a strange place, and Miroku left already,

"Damn monk, why did he leave already?" Inuyasha cursing.

"He saw Sango and Sesshomaru together," Izayoi walking out of the room and shutting the door. Inuyasha caught himself staring at Kagome's angelic face again,

_~Why can't I take my eyes off of her? What is it that draws me to her? Was it the dream that is making me act this way? I feel so compelled to be nice to her.~ _Inuyasha thought silently. Inuyasha decided to lay down by Kagome, he made sure she was covered up, so she wouldn't catch a cold, he wondered why she hadn't freaked out when she saw him.

_~Maybe she was too busy freaking out about her mother being dead, once she wakes up again and realizes I am not human she'll freak, they all do, it never fails to happen.~ _Inuyasha drifting back to sleep again.


End file.
